Wishful Thinking: The Baby
by Enzeru no Yami
Summary: Emotions run high as loved ones are placed in danger and unforeseen complications arise to make a simple robbery into a situation that could reveal to the world the reality behind Deep Space Radar Telemetry. Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1.
1. Jewels, Babies, and Lt Colonels

This is my first Stargate SG-1 fanfiction so please try and bear with me. I also haven't written for the better part of three years so I'm a bit rusty at the whole process. The context for this story is Season eight has occurred like in the series but is an AU from the fishing trip onward. Jack has gone to Washington D.C. and Carter went to Area 51. This is about a year after season eight ends. Enjoy.

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Denver, Colorado when the first panic button went off in a small family owned jewelry store in the largest mall in the Denver area. When the under trained and ill equipped security force arrived at the jewelry store the criminals had run and barricaded themselves in one of the main washrooms close to the jewelry store. One of the criminals had appealed to the mall security for protection after he tripped over a customer's purse and spilled the contents across the floor. She was less than pleased and the criminal was glad that security was there to calm the irate customer.

The other two criminals took their ill-gotten gains of less than a thousand dollars worth of merchandise and had attempted to escape the mall when the police arrived and barricaded the main exit. Their last refuge was the women's washroom that had several women occupying it and chatting by the sinks about various current events and sales going on in the area. The criminals turned and looked at all the women who had suddenly stopped talking when the men rushed into the restroom and pushed a large chair from the sitting area against the door. This action startled a blonde woman with blue eyes that was nursing her small infant on the adjacent couch.

The men turned and surveyed the mess that they had just caused with their moderately successful robbery that had be foiled by a woman's large purse that had been sitting on the floor. The first robber, with shocking red hair, addressed the women in a voice that he barely kept from cracking.

"Ladies, as long as you follow our instructions no one will be harmed." The half a dozen women looked at each other, looked back at the red haired man and started laughing at his obvious nervousness. In response he grabbed the woman closest to him, who happened to be the blonde haired woman that had been nursing, and repeated his threat to the shocked women. "No one in here wants this baby or this woman to be hurt." He drew the 9mm gun that he had used to break the glass in the jewelry store and showed it to the now silent women.

"Please let me put my daughter in her baby seat. She is too young to be involved in this. Whatever you want we'll negotiate with the police." The blonde woman attempted to reason with their captors. A middle aged brown haired man responded to her pleas.

"Fine put the little brat in the baby seat, but keep it quiet or I will not be responsible for my actions. This is a hostage situation you have very little room to maneuver here. Now you do want I want, collect up all the purses here in the washroom and empty them out on the floor in front of me, including yours." The blonde woman put up her hands.

"There's no reason for threats why don't you just calm down and think about what you are about to ask for from the police. I'll go and get the purses."

"I don't appreciate the attitude lady."

"My name isn't lady. It's Sam, Sam Carter."

* * *

Well what do you all think? Are you interested yet? Don't worry, to anyone that is concerned this is an SJ fic. 


	2. Enter Detective Pete Shanahan

Thank you for all of your reviews. Would you believe that by 10pm MST this story had 6 reviews and 313 hits. That's a record that greatly surpasses any of my prior stories in the Escaflowne section.

Enjoy the next installment of Wishful Thinking: The Baby.

* * *

Pete Shanahan was finishing a few reports when the call came in about a botched robbery at the local mall that was brewing to become a full-blown hostage situation. He'd been listening to the police radio as the situation became more dangerous and the call for all available officers to report to the mall came through. Time was of the essence because if they didn't get control of the crisis early then the Feds would come onto the scene and make a bad situation into a battle for control of the scene and resulting publicity. He barely had time to get up from his chair when his excited partner grabbed him by the arm and bodily dragged him to the squad car.

The lights of the car screamed as they sped to the mall where a half a dozen cars with their lights flashing but thankfully sirens off laid almost abandoned in the parking lot. They passed few a dozen spectators and four news crews … strange for this kind of crime because two of the crews were from the east coast … Washington DC specifically.

"Something weird is going on here. There shouldn't' be that many news crews out …"

Pete's partner Jim stopped mid-sentence as he took in the police, swat and what was certainly the FBI. The FBI agent in charge was the one to catch Pete's eye; not because of what he was wearing, an expensive grey suit that the tall seasoned man wore with dignity. It was the man he was talking to, a tall black man who he knew as both Murray and Teal'c. Something definitely weird was going on and Pete had to stop himself from turning around and walking out the door.

Fortunately for Jim and unfortunately for Pete the Chief of Police saw them come in and waved them over to the table that had been set up as the Police base of operations.

"Shanahan" Pete focused on the Chief's face, "you have experience working with the Air Force correct?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"Good. You are going to assist me when we deal with the Air Force in this joint operation."

"Sir what is going on?"

"There is a hostage situation in the ladies bathroom. One of the hostages we've been told by her security detail is a Lieutenant Colonel in the Air Force, she is also the wife of a two-star general who works in the Pentagon and is in their with their three month old daughter."

"What is the Colonel's name sir?"

"L. Col. Samantha Carter-O'Neill."

* * *

So what did you think about that? Pete has successfully been introduced into the story and the fireworks will start in either the next chapter or the one after. If you are a fan of my other stories you'd probably notice that these are really short chapters for me and they are. The reason is that now I am attending University and have less time to focus on my writing and I am trying to improve my writing by taking more natural breaks in chapters instead of focusing on a specific length as my main criteria. Hopefully the chapters will get longer as the story moves out the introductory stages and into the main plot.

Remember to review, as you can see I was able to write this chapter quite quickly because of all your supportive reviews. And if anyone has any questions about the story that may relate to the plot please sent me a PM because I won't spoil the story for everyone else.

Ciao!


	3. Enter Teal'c

The foiled bank robbery was just before 10 am, a full two hours before Teal'c arrived on the scene at noon. He had just arrived back from visiting Rya'c and his young wife when Lt. Col Carter failed to call into the SGC to get her updated schedule for the trip to Washington DC for the state dinner.

Immediately her SGC issued cell phone was called to no avail. The next attempt was to the head of her security detail who informed them of the hostage situation that started at ten, a full hour before the Lt Col's pre-arranged check-in.

Master Sergeant Walter Harriman almost dropped the phone in shock as he transferred the call to General Landry's office. He then stuck his head into the general's office interrupting his informal debrief with Teal'c about the status of the free Jaffa movement.

"General, the commander of Lt. Colonel Carter's security detail is on hold, there is a hostage situation at the mall and Lt Colonel Carter and Grace are in the middle of it."

"WHAT?! Where was her security detail?! They are supposed to protect her and the baby."

He picked up the phone and started yelling at the man on the other end about his sloppy work. His 'conversation' was a little one sided and the general showed remarkable restraint while dressing the man down over the phone.

"I'll be sending a team to take over the situation as soon as they arrive you are to be placed under the commander of SG-1. I will call General O'Neill who I have no doubt will wish to deal with you personally."

He slammed the phone on the receiver and looked to Teal'c and Walter.

"Teal'c I want you to go with SG-1, 3 and 5 to Denver, I will contact Major Paul Davis who will liaise with you and the FBI. Get everything you need for the evening as well. I will expect Jack to join you shortly after I call him at the Pentagon. Walter call SG-1, 3 and 5 tell them to be ready to leave in fifteen minutes and have transport waiting up top and a helicopter waiting at Peterson Air Force Base. You have a go.

Teal'c and Walter left the room and Walter started to call the teams for an emergency assignment. Teal'c left the room to get his formal robes out of his locker before getting Lt. Col. Mitchell and Dr. Daniel Jackson.

So what did you think of that chapter? I've almost made it to the meeting of all the characters, I'm just trying to get them all in the same place before the fireworks start. Keep you eyes open for the next update, my history of science, medicine and tech teacher is super boring so I might be able to update really quick.


	4. Setting the Stage

Teal'c hunted down SG-1 like a panther stalks his prey. He located Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran in Daniel's office bickering, he told them to meet him upstairs in five minutes. Rounding out the team he found Lt. Col Cameron Mitchell coming out of the locker room in fresh BDUs.

"Hey T-man! What's going on?"

PA SYSTEM SG-1, 3, and 5, suit up and report for a mission briefing on the surface in 15 minutes. PA SYSTEM

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Lt. Col Carter and Grace Carter-O'Neill are trapped in a hostage situation."

Mitchell fell silent as they walked to the surface,

"Does …"

"General Landry is informing General O'Neill of the recent developments. I expect that he will be joining us at the scene."

On the surface the SG teams were getting settled in the transport van, when the door closed General Landry's voice was heard over the speakers.

"Normally I would hold this briefing in the briefing room but we don't have the time. At approximately 10AM this morning a group of thieves barricaded themselves in a women's bathroom in a mall in Denver. This is the same mall that Lt. Col. Carter and Grace Carter-O'Neill were shopping at. They are trapped in the middle of the hostage situation. Her security detail informed me of this fact half an hour ago; I do not believe that any member of her security detail is with her and the baby. Your assignment is to diffuse the hostage situation and bring Lt. Col. Carter and Grace Carter-O'Neill home safely. General O'Neill will be arriving to take command of the op as soon as possible but until he arrives SG-1 is in charge. A helicopter is waiting for you at Peterson Air Force base. Any and all human built weaponry you require will be waiting at the scene. Are there any questions?"

"Are we authorized to use force to resolve the situation?" Colonel Samson of SG-5 asked.

"You are authorized to use whatever force is necessary. Any more questions?" A silence echoed in the transport van, "You have a go. Bring them home safely."

The call ended and the group was pensive until they reached Denver mall.

Fifteen Minutes Earlier

Washington DC – Pentagon – Office of the Head of Homeworld Security

Major General Jack O'Neill was sitting at his desk madly attempting to get his paperwork finished so he could get to his formal dinner and then enjoy his weekend off with his wife and baby girl when he answered a call from the SGC on its direct line.

"O'Neill."

"Jack, its Hank."

"What's going on Hank? No one is off world right now so there shouldn't be any off-world emergencies and as far as I know everyone who is being forced to the dinner tonight has already called to complain so …"

"Lt. Col. Carter and Grace are in the middle of a hostage situation at the mall they were shopping at."

"What?"

"It started at 10am and I just found out not five minutes ago. I am dispatching SG-1, 3 and 5 to control the op and I'm going to call Major Paul Davis to liaise with the local FBI office."

"No, I'll call Major Davis and contact the FBI Headquarters. I don't want the safety of my wife and child to rely on some flunky from the Denver Office. I will also be coming to take command of the op personally. Do you have any information about how she's doing?"

"We know very little her security force was tight-lipped about the whole situation. I get the impression that the commander was trying to clear up the situation before we found out. We called them when Lt. Col. Carter failed to call for her updated travel schedule for her trip to DC."

"That son of a bitch, I'll deal with him personally when I arrive on the scene. Bye Hank."

"Bye Jack." He hung up the phone and bellowed to his assistant, "Lieutenant! Get me Major Paul Davis on the phone and get the head of the FBI in my office immediately!!"

"Yes Sir."

-Paul Davis' Office-

"Davis… yes General O'Neill … I'll be at your office in five minutes and I'll call ahead to arrange a military transport to get to Denver immediately. Do you need anything else? … Alright sir I'll see you in five minutes." He hung up the phone, got his assistant to clear his schedule. Grabbed his hat, jacket and suitcase as he left for General O'Neill's office while making the travel plans on his cell phone.

-FBI Headquarters- Director's Office

"He wants what? When? I don't care who this man is … I'll be right there." Director Stevens was having a rough day and it had the earmarks of just getting worse when he received what he could only call a summons from a Major General Jack O'Neill, the head of a government department that he did not even get to know the name of. He grabbed his bag and made his way to the airfield to meet the General and some Air Force liaison for his unplanned trip to Denver Colorado.

* * *

What do you think?

Everyone is finally on his or her way! The fireworks will start in 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … next week psych!

I know this chapter has taken a long time, I had an immense amount of trouble with the beginning of this chapter, and I rewrote it FOUR times and then rewrote it again before submitting this chapter.


	5. Intermission?

Here's the next chapter! I finally located it within the disaster that makes up my class notes!!

* * *

_Denver Mall Food Court_

Pete's jaw dropped as he heard the name Samantha Carter. The Chief looked up at him,

"I assume you know her then."

"We were engaged … last year. I didn't even know that she got married and to General O'Neill … her brother told me that she had moved to Nevada and that's the last I've heard of her."

The Police Chief was not used to dealing with such a high profile hostage situation. He feared when the general himself would arrive that his career would take a massive hit. A Police Chief's biggest fear was to be humiliated in front of a legion of reporters. To help the damage control he pulled Shannahan aside, "Shannahan, do you have issues with General O'Neill?"

"No sir, we had very limited contact. During the time then Major Carter and I were seeing each other we spent most of our time together in Denver. General O'Neill was made Brig. General a few months after we started dating so he was very busy."

"Is there any reason to suspect he may have issues with you?"

"Major Cater and I parted on good terms. She broke it off and I assume ran directly into his arms."

"Keep your personal feelings off his case, don't embarrass me in front of the Air Force. Don't talk to the press at all."

Meanwhile at the other end of the Food Court Teal'c was interviewing the security team that was supposed to guarantee both Samantha and Grace O'Neill's safety. The team was comprised of six men and two women who were from a company that came highly recommended and they all had either a background with the armed forces or with a police department. There should have been no reason for the entire team to be outside of the washrooms while Samantha and Grace were inside.

"Why were Samantha and Grace O'Neill in the washroom without any of her security team present?" Teal'c asked the leader of the team, Commander Raines.

"She did not wish to have an escort into the washroom, she said that she was perfectly capable to go and take care of the baby by herself."

"That's a lie." Everyone looked up in shock as one of the newer members, named Mariah Coombs, of the team piped up, "No one was available to go with her because the commander had sent both of us women to get coffee for the team when Lt. Col. Carter went into the washroom to feed the baby."

"Who are you going to believe? A woman who is trying to discredit the entire team or me the man who has the best combat record on the team?" The commander retorted.

"I'll believe the woman because I know that Samantha Carter feels uneasy when she is caring for her baby in a public place. This is because she cannot effectively use a firearm with Grace present and if she did need to defend herself and the baby from a threat she'd need another person present to defend the baby. Thus I don't believe you. Also it does not help your case that we had to track you and your team down when Samantha Carter did not contact the base for her updated schedule instead of you informing us as soon as the situation developed. Until General O'Neill arrives you are no longer in charge of Samantha Carter's defense and he will deal with you personally when he arrives."

"I don't accept your authority and we will continue to be her security force until General O'Neill personally dismisses us."

"If that is your wish. You will remain here until he arrives." Teal'c walked off to the police base of operations to monitor the situation more closely.

_Ladies Washroom_

After collecting the purses from the ladies in the restroom. Sam handed them over to the robbers. The men disassembled the bags almost clinically; then they stripped all the cash and valuables and tossed the husks of the bags to the side. The dark haired crook took great care in collecting the driver's licenses and credit cards and was busy comparing names and faces to those of the trapped women.

"Miss Carter it seems your purse is missing from the group. Why?"

Sam bristled at the man's conversational tone, a distinct change from his earlier manner.

"My friend has my purse, I just came in to feed and change my baby. What do you hope to gain here? There is no other way out of this restroom and the police won't let you just walk out of here."

"We have hostages, including a small baby. We have a secure location that is defendable with no alternate exits as you helpfully pointed out. We will sit here until they give us free passage out of this hellhole to Mexico."

Sam remained silent; she did not have much hope of getting out of here anytime soon.

_Food Court_

The military and the police departments were wary of each other. Especially Pete Shannahan since he couldn't believe that Sam married her former CO and had a three-month old baby within a year of their breakup. His main concern was the paternity of Sam's baby, was he the father and she never told him? Did he have a daughter that O'Neill had claimed as his own? He also wondered why Mark didn't say anything to him when he saw Mark and his wife in Denver last month. Surely his best friend would have told him about a possible child.

Pete's partner watched as shock and anger warred for dominance on Pete's face. Finding out your old flame had married and had a new baby was always hard to take. And suspecting that you fathered the kid and no one told you would be even harder. Worse yet finding out in front of the Chief in the middle of a hostage situation, no less, did not even allow Pete some time to calm down. Hopefully the Chief wouldn't take Pete aside for a "friendly" 'if you embarrass me I'll knock your ass down to meter maid duty if you're lucky.' Talk that he was so fond of during highly political situations.

The CO of SG-3, Colonel Clark was watching Pete closely as well he had never met the man but had heard less than favorable stories about his jealous tendencies during the relationship. Soldiers were notorious for spreading gossip on base after all. As one of Jack's friends he decided to give O'Neill a heads up to the Detective's presence before he arrived to take charge of the potentially volatile situation.

In the plane General O'Neill did not make small talk with the Director of the FBI. It was no his style and the man was working hard to get updates on the hostage situation with the hope of making it home for dinner. Paul Davis was being tactfully silent; he had a lot of respect for SG-1, former and current, also the relationship between General O'Neill and Lt. Col. Carter was the stuff of legends. Davis was so invested in his thoughts that he started, just a little, when O'Neill's cell phone started playing the Rocky Theme song.

"O'Neill … Why is that idiot there?" O'Neill's expression darkened as he listened, "Who was the idiot who gave him that role? The man has no restraint or understanding of consequences … He practically stalked my wife! … Fine just keep an eye on him, I don't want him near Sam or Grace. We'll be there in half an hour."

O'Neill spotted Davis and the FBI Director looking at him curiously.

"Davis when we arrive at the mall you are to personally take over as liaison to the Denver Police department. Detective Pete Shannahan will be your contact as well as the Chief of Police. I want Shannahan and his temper is to be kept at least thirty feet from Sam and Grace at all times."

"I understand sir, is he a threat to Lt. Col Carter at all times."

"He might not be a physical threat but I know that the man has an insatiable curiosity and didn't know Sam married or had a baby. Egotistical bastard probably thinks she's his daughter." He looked over at the FBI Director "It is the most important objective to get all the hostages out safely, casualties are not acceptable. I don't care if they want a helicopter to the South Pole if it ends this situation peacefully. I had enough pull to get you on a plane to Denver don't think for a moment I am a man to be reckoned with."

The FBI Director got off his phone and spoke quietly to Major Davis. "If the call had come from anyone but the Joint Chief's I wouldn't be here. What has O'Neill done to gain so much influence?"

"He's collected more favors in 35 years of service than most people will see in a lifetime. Apart from the President he's probably the most powerful man in Washington D.C."

"What is the story behind this detective Shannahan?"

"He dated and was engaged to Lt. Col. Carter last year. He ordered several FBI background checks on personnel involved in a top secret Air Force project that has international connections. He also stalked her and almost blew a top-secret operation. He was very close to becoming a threat to national security."

"My man in Denver says the hostage situation has the earmarks of a long siege. The presence of a small child especially a baby can add up to five days because we can't use tear gas, smoke bombs or pepper spray to persuade them out. They also have a supply of fresh water and are in a restroom with no back exit. Ending this quickly and painlessly will be very difficult. The best method however will be to get the baby out without giving them the idea that the baby is our primary objective. How versed is your Lt. Col. at tactics?"

"She has eight years of experience training under General O'Neill personally. She probably knows more about dangerous situations than your man in Denver. I know she has more experience than me."

"Hopefully she doesn't lose her head because her baby is at risk. Is there any chance that the baby is the detective's?"

"That is none of my business and definitely none of yours."

The two men lapsed into silence for the remainder of the journey while General O'Neill sat staring at the seat in front of him.

* * *

Sorry it's been a while but my classes got a lot harder after the midterms in October. But fortunately for you I have another chapter that is ready for posting. All it will cost you is ten reviews for this chapter. I know that's a bit cruel since I made you wait but I need some feedback about this chapter because it's been a while. I hope you liked it the next one will start the angst!!


	6. A Dramatic Finish With a New Crisis

_Food Court_

Pete's mind was going a mile a minute he could have a daughter.  A daughter with Samantha Carter the most amazing woman he'd ever met.  Although she was married to O'Neill, her former superior officer the situation would not make her look good to any of her other superiors and probably destroyed her chances of ever being promoted again.

The dates were just too much of a coincidence for Grace to be anyone but his daughter and when he proved it he would get full custody from his workaholic ex-fiancée.  He might be able to convince Samantha to leave the old man to be a family with Grace and him.

Also he'd finally have Mark as a brother-in-law, which was the plan from the beginning.  Of course O'Neill would probably block any attempt for him to get any visitation with his signature on the baby's birth certificate.  He'd probably require a lawyer to even get visitation.  His best course of action would be to rescue Sam before O'Neill arrived so he could see the baby and convince her to allow him visitation.  She probably misses him like he missed her and this was the perfect opportunity to play hero.  All he needed was a plan…

_Ladies Washroom_

Sam stroked Grace's hair as she started to get fussy.

"Keep that kid quiet."  Carter looked up at the older crook,

"She's just a baby and she's tired.  If she's bothering you so much why don't you let her go?"

"She's probably the most useful hostage here unless you can give me a better offer for her release."

"My husband and I were supposed to go to a Presidential dinner tonight as guests.  If you let my baby and all the other hostages go then you can use me a s a shield to escape from this mall to wherever you want to go."

"Can you prove any of your claims?"

"I'm going to reach into the diaper bag and take out the invitation is that alright?"

"Go ahead."  He watched as Sam reached into the diaper bag.  She hid her smile as her fingers clenched around a small tranquilizer gun that she slipped up her sleeve and then grabbed the fancy envelope that held the invitation addressed to Major General O'Neill and Dr. Lt. Col. Carter.

"It's right here."  The crook crossed the room in three large steps and removed the envelope from her fingers. 

"This invitation is to Major General O'Neill and a Dr. Lt. Col. Carter."

"Yes?  I spent my days in research labs until I married and my baby was born.  My job in the labs is how I met my husband; we were in the same bar after work and hit it off.  I've done quite well for myself."

"You were not truthful with me Miss Carter."

"I'm a little tired of men judging me because a married a superior officer after I established a career.  It's not the natural order of things to marry so above your own rank when you have a good career.  People talk after all."

"I should kill you all right now for your deception."

"If you do that then the authorities will hunt you down and kill you without even asking questions.  Are you prepared to take that risk?  I assure you that my husband has a violent temper when provoked."

"You have a good point.  Since your husband is an Air Force officer he's probably a fairly good shot as well."  Sam bristled at the comment but kept quiet she needed him to underestimate her for the plan to work.  "Everyone can leave except Miss Carter.  I'll even be so gracious to let you choose who gets to carry out your baby."

Sam handed Grace in her carrier to a tall woman with steady hands,

"Her name is Grace O'Neill tell that to a police officer and they'll take care of her until either her father or god-fathers arrive to pick her up.  There are two bottles of formula made up in the bag.  She hasn't had a proper nap yet either.  Please get her outside safely.  I love you Grace, I'll see you soon."  She kissed the baby's forehead and watched all the women walk out single-file as the older crook called 911 and told the Police Chief that he was sending out several hostages including a small baby.

Leaving Samantha Carter alone with two dangerous men.

_Food Court_

The armed men facing the washrooms tensed as the Police Chief announced that some of the hostages were coming out.  The Chief turned to the SG teams,

"Let's hope your Lt. Col. is among the released hostages."

Everyone watched as the women were rushed to safety especially the one holding a baby carrier that said 'My daddy's a flyboy and my mommy's a theoretical astrophysist and I like stars too!'  While making their way over to the baby the SG teams hard the woman telling the paramedic that all she wanted to do was take her baby home so she could put the whole experience behind them.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I need to get Grace somewhere she can nap or she'll start to shriek like a banshee and if she does that we'll have to wait until General O'Neill arrives to calm her down."  Lt. Col. Mitchell said calmly.

"This is my baby, I don't know what you are talking about."

"She has brown eyes, light brown curly hair, pierce ears and a mole on her left shoulder blade.  And if you still don't believe that she's Grace O'Neill she has a little gold necklace with little dog tags with her name on them so hand her over you baby thief."  Mitchell's tone spoke louder than his words that he was losing patience.  The paramedics gently took a hold of the little gold necklace and read the tags.  Then they calmly took the baby from the distraught woman.

"I'm sorry sir until we have a copy of the baby's birth certificate and at least one parent to claim the child we must leave her in police custody."  The paramedic stated as Mitchell came forward to grab Grace.

"It'll be a long wait then her father is coming from D.C. and her mother is still a hostage.  Especially since she is going to get very upset very quickly.  Of course you won't mind if I leave Col Samson and his team (SG-5) here to make sure that no one else will try to kidnap her on your watch while we save her mother."

"Is there a reason you don't trust the police with her safety?"

"It's not their heads that will roll if something happens to that sweet baby or her mother.  General O'Neill doesn't like having any members of his family in danger.  Also you almost let that madwoman take Grace out of the building instead of doing your jobs to keep her safe."  Mitchell turned to leave but threw a comment over his shoulder.  "By the way she's probably very tired now so you should try to put her down for a nap.  My associate Murray Teal'c would settle her down if you like.  She won't go peacefully to sleep for a stranger."

"We each have children we'll be fine."

Mitchell took out his cell phone and called Gen. O'Neill.

"General O'Neill this is Lt. Col. Mitchell…  I am calling to inform you that Grace and the other hostages are safe but Lt. Col. Carter is still a hostage.  The paramedics also refuse to release Grace to anyone but a parent with a valid birth certificate … It's in her purse? … Yes sir I found it … No sir Grace is fine she's just overtired and the paramedics refuse to let Teal'c rock her to sleep … What is your ETA? … We'll see you in fifteen minutes sir."

Grace's cries had grown louder and more shrill as she heard the voice of Mitchell get farther away and she was confronted with some strange man's cologne that smelled nothing like her daddy or uncles.  Detective Shannahan went to see the baby with the Police Chief.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"  Pete said while he picked up Grace and cuddled her to his chest.  Her cries became more vocal until a member of SG-5 started talking to Grace in an exaggerated Texan accent and Grace calmed down slightly.  A female member of SG-5, Lt. Anne Sharp, piped up, "You should put her down detective she doesn't like your cologne.  Hell I don't like your cologne and I'm five feet away.  Besides General O'Neill will be here soon and he practically does interviews and background checks before …" Grace's cries increased in volume, "… he lets anyone hold her.  It's going to be a long wait until General O'Neill gets here with her screaming like that.  It's obvious that Grace has reached the limits of her patience."

"There is nothing wrong with my cologne she's just tired and needs to be rocked a little."  Pete replied.

"It's your ear drums, besides aren't you supposed to be trying to get Lt. Col. Carter freed from those lunatics?"

"We have no idea why the captors let the others go."  The Police Chief stated.

Col. Samson entered the conversation "She is friends with many high ranking Air Force Officers, married to a Major General, and is a high ranking officer herself.  Anyone who tried to ransom her would be able to get a lot of money.  Also you would know why the hostages were released if you were conducting interviews of the hostages instead of holding Grace.  Also before General O'Neill arrives you should arrest the woman who tried to kidnap his daughter.  We'll be reporting the attempt to him as soon as he arrives."

"Place her under arrest for attempted kidnapping of an infant and have her held for a psychiatric evaluation."  The Police Chief said to one of the officers milling around.

Mitchell in the mean time had fetched Lt. Col. Carter's purse and dug through the well-ordered pockets until he found the birth certificate and handed it to the paramedics.

"I'm sorry sir we still need a valid driver's license of a parent before I can release the baby to anyone.   There has already been one kidnapping attempt I can't condone another opportunity in good conscience."

At this moment Pete was still holding Grace while General O'Neill strode into the food court flanked by Major Paul Davis and the Director of the FBI.  Pete's blood ran cold when he felt O'Neill's eyes rest first on the baby and then on the person holding his shrieking child.  When he reached Pete he took Grace into his arms and not even the paramedics had the balls to stop him from taking Grace.  Everyone stared as the shrieking infant stopped crying, hiccupped, and chewed on her fingers while she stared at her daddy.

"Mitchell has she had a nap yet?"

"As far as we know she has not.  We had no instructions from Lt. Col. Carter because the woman who brought Grace out tried to steal her.  We would have put the infant down for a nap but they refused to let us take custody of her after a woman tried to kidnap her."

Jack's head snapped up,

"Is this woman in custody?"

"Yes sir, the Chief just had her arrested." 

"How close did she get?"

"She was being examined by a paramedic when I intercepted them.  It's likely the paramedics would have let her leave with Grace."

"The security team didn't intervene?"

"Teal'c dismissed their services upon our arrival.  He's left further action up to you."

"I'll deal with them later.  Where is her stroller?"

One of the marines from SG-3 heard the unspoken order and immediately brought the stroller over, while Mitchell installed the baby seat.  The surrounding people watched in shock as this finely choreographed domestic maneuver occurred.  As Grace was finally placed it the carrier and nodding off Jack placed her gently in the seat, took off his dog tags and placed them in her hands, and placed a kiss on her forehead as he drew up the blanket to her chin.

"Lt. Sharp, would you please stay with her?  She should be down for at least an hour as long as no one makes any loud noises."

"Sir yes sir!"

"And Lt you don't have to gloat quite so much."

"She is a treat to care for sir.  And we don't get much chance to hold her while we are on base because the nurses won't share her unless there is a medical emergency."

Jack shook his head as he turned around to face the Police Chief.  "At least they aren't fighting over her.  Now what is the situation with the hostages?  Oh also this is the Director of the FBI he'll be taking over the investigation."

"All but one of the hostages has been released.  We don't know why yet."  The Police Chief scowled,  "I don't understand why the FBI is involved at all."

"You have all but one hostage released and you don't know why.  That should be enough of a reason.  Also Carter has with her a personalized invitation to a Presidential dinner.  If these crooks get a hold of it then the security of the even is compromised which is FBI jurisdiction.  Why the hostages were released is probably because Carter played up her importance as a hostage to arrange for everyone else's release.  Are there any interviews currently taking place?"

"My officers were about to start."

"The Denver FBI office will take over from here."  The director intervened, "I have ten experienced investigators entering the mall now."  A procession of men in suits entered the mall and started to set up a base of operations.  They just barely managed to keep from waking the baby when a member of SG-3 dove and caught a tray that an FBI Special Agent had knocked over.  The marine glared at the man and said lowly,

"Don't wake the baby."  Before returning to his command.

All eyes turned to the washrooms as Lt. Col. Carter herself exited with her hands visible.

"The situation is resolved.  The two crooks are unconscious in the restroom and I'd like to get home so I can get ready to fly to Washington D.C.  I'll be very unhappy if I miss my hair and make-up appointment for the dinner."  Jack smirked at her,

"I just came from D.C. there's no way I'm going back to that shark tank for the weekend.  I'll call us in sick for dinner.  I am also willing to accept bribes for SG-1's excuses."  Everyone in the room could feel the excitement of the men of SG-1, the last thing they wanted to do was play the political game in D.C.

"Sounds good why don't we clear out of here and get some Chinese food.  We'll have a nice team night; we haven't had an official one since Grace was born.  I haven't seen any of the Star Wars movies in almost four months." 

"Excuse me ma'am I'll need a statement from you before you can go somewhere."  The police chief interjected into the conversation.

"Actually I'll need a statement, you are no longer in charge of the investigation.  Ma'am if you'll please take a seat over here we'll get you whatever you'd like."  The FBI director smoothly intervened.

"Of course we'll have to make it quick though, I'd like to lay down for a while.  It was very warm in that room and I've been worried about my baby."

"So what happened?"

"I had a small tranquilizer gun in Grace's diaper bag, I hate going anywhere unarmed but I'd never have a loaded gun anywhere near her.  I told them that I was a more useful hostage and I had the invitation to the party to prove it.  I gave them the invitation and they let everyone go.  Then while they were distracted and plotting how much money they could make selling the invitation to a forger I slid the gun out of my sleeve and shot both of them with it.  Once I was sure that they were unconscious I grabbed the diaper bag and left.  That's all that happened."

"That was quite the plan you made.  Do you have much experience with hostage situations?"  The FBI director was suspicious she was too calm.

"I worked with General O'Neill and then I married him.  I have had the benefit of his experience in the armed forces.  Not to mention that I've been responsible for several scientific teams for many years.  I'm not that prone to panic or I never would have become the officer that I am today."

Jack did not like the expression on the face of the director, "That's enough questions for today.  We need to get Grace home, this disruption of his schedule is inexcusable and must not be allowed to disrupt the rest of her evening.  If you have further questions, here is my card."  He placed his arm around Sam and called out to Lt. Sharp to bring Grace to him.  Upon delivery of the baby Sam bent down and stroked the hair of her sleeping child and then smiled up at her husband.

"She hardly looks like she's been in a hostage situation all day.  She's sleeping like an angel."

"She didn't sound like an angel when I arrived.  I'm surprised you couldn't hear her screaming like a banshee.  There was an incident and a woman almost walked out of the mall with her."  He paused as her eyes filled with horror, "Don't worry I'm going to call the Mayor of Denver tomorrow and have an investigation opened.  I'm not very impressed that Grace's godfathers weren't allowed to be responsible for her primary care while I was en route."

"What's going to happen with the security team?"

"I'm thinking guard duty in Antarctica."

"Jack!"

"Fine fine.  They are all fired but there will be an exception made for Mariah Coombs she was willing to go against her commander to tell the truth.  I've always had a soft spot for insubordination you know."  Sam's resulting smile was worth the elbow she dug into his side.  "Let's go home."

"Sam!"  They looked over at Detective Shannahan who was trying to make it through the barrier of SGC officers who saw him coming and tried to make it as difficult as possible.

"Let him through guys, we might as well get this over with."  Sam sighed, as her ex-fiancée got closer to her and her baby.  "We need to get going, what do you want Pete?"

"I'd like to talk to you in private for a moment."

"Whatever you have to say to me you should feel comfortable saying in front of my husband as well because we have no secrets and he'll find out after you leave anyway."

"Fine, I'd like to spend some time with Grace and yourself."

"That is not happening, we broke up over a year ago and we are no longer in each other's lives."

"Are we really Sam?  Grace's age would claim otherwise."

"That's enough Shannahan.  I want you to get away from my wife, and away from my daughter.  If you do not leave immediately we'll get an order of protection and permission for Sam's future security force to shoot you upon sight.  We're leaving.  Teams move out, I'd like to be in Colorado Springs before the highway gets too busy."  A chorus of 'Yes sirs' was only interrupted by the FBI and police escorting the drowsy criminals from the bathroom since the sedative was starting to wear off so the men could both walk and go directly to jail instead of to a hospital first.  Unfortunately it was quite obvious that this issue with Detective Shannahan was not over and would probably turn into a huge waste of time.  All Jack could do at the moment was to fire the security team, hire a new one, and make sure that all the relevant agencies were prepared for the fallout of having Shannahan on a fishing trip.

What do you think?  I'm sorry it took so long there was an entire section that had to be replaced because it was unbelievable.  Also I started to re-read the end of this chapter and was so dissatisfied with it that I added another five hundred words to make it presentable.  I hope that's enough to make up for the wait.  Unfortunately this will be the last time I can update until the end of April because I am in University and it's exam time again.  I have a fifteen page take home exam due in six days and then three exams and on top of all that I have to move next week.  That leaves very little time for quality writing so I hope to have something ready in mid-May but no promises.

I hope you enjoyed this part!


	7. Descent

Detective Shanahan fumed while he watched his family walk out of the mall in the company of Grace's 'father' General O'Neill. He wanted to have his baby and his fiancée walking with him instead of his replacement. He was positive that the only reason Sam married that washed up old has-been was because after she found out that she was pregnant she wanted the financial stability. Sam probably felt too ashamed to tell me that she was pregnant after she practically tossed him out of her life onto the manicured lawn of the house he bought for her. She is the love of his life and he would get her back to where she belonged … right after he changed the locks at his apartment and showed his live in girlfriend the door. After all he was a father and if it all went according to plan soon to be a husband, no intelligent woman would marry a man who had a lover waiting for him at the end of the day.

Determined to accomplish these goals as soon as humanly possible he needed to gather some Intel on Operation: Baby daddy. He'd work on the name later it was the least important part. He pulled out his cell phone and called up Mark Carter. He was so focused on the ringing of phone that he didn't notice that the Police Chief was watching his every action thinking a scapegoat would be useful if the General ordered an official investigation into today's botched operation.

Mark answered the phone with a cheery hello when he recognized the voice of his long time friend.

"Hey Pete, what's up?"

"Are you watching the news?"

"Yah you talking about the huge crisis in Denver that's all over the news? It must be a bad situation if reporters have been following it for this long."

"It's all resolved now, I've been on the scene for the past few hours. I'm surprised that you didn't get a call from General O'Neill, Sam was right in the middle of it. I would have assumed that as her brother that you would have wanted to be informed she was okay. Your niece is okay as well. Except for being a bit cranky because she missed her nap."

"What are you talking about? I don't have a niece and I haven't spoken to Sam since she married O'Neill. She refused to even consider O'Neill's age, not to mention him being a high-ranking officer. She ruined her career." The disgusted way he said 'officer' made it sound like his sister married a serial killer.

"Well I hate to break it to you man but Sam has a three month old baby. General O'Neill's name is on the birth certificate but she broke off our engagement just over a year ago so …" He paused to allow his friend to connect the dots and was rewarded with a foul curse as Mark suddenly went off into a rant about how he couldn't believe that his sister had such low standards that she would marry the first man she saw in order to give her baby a father. "I know I just found out myself and I was wondering why you didn't tell me when I saw you last month. I can't believe that she couldn't get over her pride and come back to me when she found out that she was pregnant. So, obviously I'm going to get custody of my daughter, and I was wondering if you would be willing to help me build a case. After all a baby should have her father close, instead of a step-father who works long hours in Washington and probably only spends a few days a week with her..."

"I'll do everything that I can… maybe I should even look into moving to Colorado. After all an uncle should be around to watch his niece grow up too. I can work anywhere after all and my wife has always liked the mountains can as well. Besides San Diego is no place to raise a family anymore the smog is horrible when it gets really hot."

"That's great man, it would be awesome if you were in the neighbourhood again it would be just like old times. Except for the kids , I'm looking forward to having a baby to call my own." They chatted for a few more minutes before Pete hung up and while whistling a happy tune left the building with his partner and heading back to the station. He would av start writing the day's report starting the next phase of Operation: Baby back. This revision was much better than the original title although he would take a page out of Sam's book and keep the official name classified to all persons but a select fe himself. Although maybe he'd eventually tell his children once they g about how he heroically saved his wife and children from a dismal set of unfit parents and gave their mother the chance to be a full time housewife. Soon he would be the husband and father that he'd always pictured himself as before Sam booted him out of her life. Approaching a lawyer would be his first step to achieving all of his dreams.

Meanwhile Sam and Jack were sitting in the car on the way back to Denver watching their little girl sleep. Eventually Sam's shoulders began shake as she threw herself into Jack's arms as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. Jack held her close as he whispered soothing words.

"It's okay Sam. It's okay."

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I've never had any problems after a situation like this. After all there were years where it seemed like we lived in badly decorated prison cells before you moved to DC."

"Remember what the doctor said Sam, that you'd be a little more sensitive tos while you were getting used to the lack of sleep and the change of schedule. I wish that you had taken more time off work to rest."

"I didn't need more time off, I had three months to let you coddle me. Besides I'm just working two or three days a week at the mountain and then spend the rest of the week with you in DC." Her tears stopped as she looked up at him with a slight smile on her face. "We might have to make the President an honorary grandfather if he gets too attached to Grace."

"Well it's not like I brought any grandparents into this so I think she could use all of the honorary family that she can get. You know that old saying, 'it takes a village to raise a child.'" Sam lightly hit his arm and then relaxed back against him,

"Oh you. I guess it would be okay, although the poor girl will never be able to date at all with all the powerful men that surround and protect her."

"She's three months old, please don't talk about my baby dating anytime soon." He glared at her as he noticed her innocent smile that told him without words that she was deliberately goading him. He leaned down to kiss the mocking expression off her face as he heard Grace start to whimper within her car seat, "Are you sure she isn't related to Daniel? She has the worst timing I've ever seen."

Sam glared at him as she picked up Grace and proceeded to relax against Jack's side as she fed their little girl.

AN- I know this chapter is a bit rambling but Pete Shanahan was never a character that struck me as a genius so I've allowed him to ramble on perfecting his plan without a thought for any possible consequences of his actions. Not to say that he isn't an intelligent person but for crying out loud he did background checks on two air force officers that worked on a top-secret project; interrupted a sting operation and still was lucky enough not to get his ass stuck in prison for the rest of his natural life for his idiocy. Well that's my Pete rant where I think the writers of the series left reality for the better part of season 8.

Also you'll probably notice the negative view I took on the relationship between Sam and Mark. Since Mark was not a true part of the series it was easy to manipulate his character as being a little controlling and resentful of his sister's life style. When introducing Mark it's almost like introducing an original character because our exposure to him is so limited. "A Billion Stars All Falling" is an excellent example of a 'good' Mark Carter that is really well written I strongly recommend it.

Sorry about the amount of time between this and the last update. This chapter has been in editing for the past three months because of a breakdown in communication. Fortunately this means that the next chapter is getting very very close to done and since I have reading week next week I should be able to get the next chapter out as long as I get two papers and a mid-term studied for. Thankfully it's no big deal because they are pretty easy classes. I hope you liked the chapter and it was worth the wait. I have been told that this chapter is so far the best work I've ever written.

Oh and before I forget I am running a poll attached to my profile about the future of this story. I'm asking everyone to go and vote if you choose the right answer I'll actually use it in my story. Sorry to burst your bubble but my story writing is not a democracy.

Ciao,

Lisa


	8. One Saturday Morning

Mark Carter was furious with his sister. How could Sam not tell him that she had a baby and also how could she justify keeping Pete from his daughter. He was so busy questioning how his sister could deceive her entire family that he missed his wife arriving home from work.

"What is the matter?"

"I hate living here and I'd like to move to Denver. It's getting too hard to raise a family in this city. The crime is bad and the smog is getting worse everyday. It'd be nice to move closer to friends and family too."

"Did you have a problem at work today?"

"No I was talking to Pete and I think I'd rather be closer to him. It's probably time for me to talk to Sam again. She's been distant since the breakup with Pete."

"Are you finally going to accept her husband? General O'Neill seems like a good man and if he makes Sam happy that's all that should matter to you. After all she is an adult and has never required your approval to live her life."

"The divorce rate is over 50% in the first seven years of marriage there's a good chance I'll never have to deal with the man."

"That is a horrible thing to say! How can you be so callous! They seem to be very happy together."

"Air force officers don't have healthy marriages because of the hours they devote to their jobs. Not to mention that he spends most of his time in Washington DC. My sister should have stayed with Pete at least he wouldn't be a part-time husband."

"How would you know how much time they spend with each other, you and Sam can barely have a civil phone relationship anymore. Not to mention they met at work so they probably have a lot in common and spend plenty of time together. How could you even bring Pete into this? They weren't right for each other and he is a bad example anyway. He wants a housewife Sam isn't a housewife. She never has been or will be."

"Maybe its time for her to slow down and raise a family before it's too late."

"Have you ever considered that her job is important? She's been on the news several times talking about her projects. Besides she's a very competent woman if anyone could handle a career and a family it's her."

"She told Pete more than once that her work was classified. She's just like my father. She dedicates her life to work and doesn't have personal connections like the rest of us."

"I refuse to talk to you while you are like this. We'll talk later about moving."

Mark's wife left the living room and walked into the kitchen leaving Mark sitting alone. He knew that his wife would never understand his real motivations for moving to Denver. If she knew that he was going to help Pete gain custody of his daughter she would be furious with his interference. For some reason his wife got along really well with his sister and kept in contact with her a few times a month … was it possible that his own wife knew about the baby and he didn't? No she'd never keep a secret like that from him.

Meanwhile in Denver

When Detective Pete Shanahan finished up his paperwork he left his desk and left for his appointment with an attorney that specialized in custody disputes. The meeting did not go well. As he feared it would be difficult to get custody because General O'Neill's name was on Grace's birth certificate. His signature was the first obstacle since he and Sam were married when Grace was born legally O'Neill was her father. The only way he could fight that would be to get a DNA test to prove paternity. Getting this test would be difficult because of O'Neill's political connections since he now lived in Washington DC. Not to mention he was still on 'probation' because of the background check incident that almost got his friend in the FBI fired. He lost a good friend because of that background check and all it did was help to destroy his relationship. Also there was a permanent black mark on his record could be grounds for dismissal on its own. That was probably also O'Neill's doing for insurance in case Sam ever decided to leave O'Neill for him. So he needed to take drastic steps quickly and quietly to collect the evidence that he needed.

Getting custody was going to be a long and dangerous process. Maybe it could be expedited by getting Sam to help him. If he was able to see Sam and his little girl face to face maybe Sam would be embarrassed by her actions and he could win her over like he did before. Since he remembered Sam routines he would be able to catch her before her 7 am run that she enjoyed every Saturday morning.

Oval office

The President of the United States was not an irrational man but when he heard that General O'Neill and the representatives from Cheyenne Mountain were not coming to the party because of a hostage situation and attempted baby-napping it was enough to make him absolutely furious. Heads were going to roll because someone had allowed little Grace O'Neill to be endangered and the tactical response afterward was incompetent and clearly needed revamping. Not to mention the fact that there was her security detail present but totally helpless/useless as well was inexcusable. Thank God his wife and children were well protected by the secret service. At least Grace was safe she was a very bright and cheerful baby who was an excellent distraction during boring meetings. She would have a great understanding of science and politics from a young age since she was present at some meetings when Lt. Col. Carter's presence was absolutely necessary. She was exhausted since the early birth of the baby and was still nursing every two hours to counteract Grace's low birth rate. Perhaps he should insist that she take a supervisory position for a few months until she felt better instead of diving directly into field work. God knows that she needed to train an assistant it was common knowledge that there were several hilarious situations that resulted from her pregnancy bump. Like when she was seven months pregnant it took an hour and three SFs to extract her from beneath the control room computers when there was a technical problem that was too complicated to walk a technician through. Or during a self defense demonstration when she dove for a weapon and then failed to regain her footing although this has remained an unsubstantiated rumor because all of the tapes were 'mysteriously' erased (AN2). Of course it would be drastically inappropriate for him to give her orders directly; she was an air force officer so he had to follow proper protocol. So he would take advantage of a political skill that he had spent years honing … delegation. Then he wouldn't have to deal with the repercussions.

Denver to Colorado Springs

The ride home was nice and quiet with the notable repercussions of Grace missing the majority of her nap. She was normally an angel but if she didn't nap well it promised to be a long night. Thankfully there were reinforcements at the house so both Sam and Jack could get some sleep while her friends got to play with the baby. This weekend was a blessing since the past year had been slightly chaotic with the defeat of the Goa'uld, the elopement and the pregnancy.

Jack grimaced as he thought of the challenges that the year had brought. Sam's moods had become unpredictable during the pregnancy because she was worried about hurting Grace before she was born. Now her moods had finally begun to calm down since she was getting a lot of experience caring for their baby. Unfortunately she was also very exhausted and was prone to breaking into tears whenever she was very stressed. He was so proud of her for taking care of the situation so carefully while she was stressed out about the party and about Grace's safety. He would also have to tell her about the baby-napping attempt. He hoped that she wouldn't feel too guilty about not knowing that the woman transporting Grace to the outside world tried to run off with her. It was scary to think about how many psychos were capable of hiding in plain sight when they were used to fighting psychos wearing tacky gold armour.

The next problem would be a little more difficult to deal with. Detective Shanahan and all the chaos he promised to introduce back into their lives. Fortunately they were spending the next week in DC for a series of boring meetings about funding for the Stargate program. There was also the opportunity for some stargate teams to do some special ops training and missions. Also he needed time to go to the academy and find new recruits; maybe he should make a family trip out of it. After all Grace would probably end up in the academy she should see all of her mommy's awards and medals before they were successfully challenged by new geniuses. Replacing the security team would be a difficult task to accomplish as well his assistant could only do so much before he had to personally interview every member of the team. Outsourcing the final interview to a security consultant had almost cost him his daughter. A more pleasant task of the hostage situation would be finding a new assignment for the old team that was equivalent to Antarctic patrol. He needed to make sure that they could not be permitted to endanger a political family again. If Sam had not been able to deal with the situation … people could have died. He held his sleeping wife and daughter close as he thoughtfully watched the scenery go by.

Denver Mall

The FBI investigation was wrapping up at the mall, the men had been apprehended and all of the hostages had been debriefed. The woman who attempted the kidnapping was also having her psych evaluation completed. The FBI director was quite offended that he had been flown out of DC for such a simple case. Although what concern the POTUS had with the wife and child of one of his generals was probably something that would be worth investigating. But for now his main goal was to go back to his office and order his minions halfway across the country instead of him traveling. While he was mentally wrapping up his day he failed to notice the Denver Chief of police come up beside him.

"So this must have been a little more complicated than a simple hostage situation to justify your presence here."

"There are a lot of politics involved."

"I don't see how a simple two star general could demand such preferential treatment. This wasn't even an FBI case and yet you came in droves a few hours ago."

The Director was tiring of this conversation with this political weasel.

"The Generals wife's main job is making bombs more efficient."

The weasel went silent, "Also when the POTUS personally calls you tend to make an exception to jurisdictional rules."

While the Chief was distracted the Director made his escape.

Colorado Springs

Pete Shanahan was a determined man and when his weekend finally came he tossed his bag in his trunk and drove up to Colorado Springs. Upon his arrival drove straight to Sam's house, grabbed his bag and walked confidently up to her front door and knocked on her door. A middle aged man answered the door and looked at Pete with suspicion.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Samantha Carter is she here?"

"She sold us the house almost a year ago."

"Do you know where she lives now?"

"No we only met her during the house inspection; poor woman was very ill at the time and didn't stay long."

"Do you remember the name of her real estate agent? It's very important that I get a hold of her."

"I'm afraid not, have a good day."

The man closed the door in Pete's face unknown to the Detective he did know Samantha Carter. You didn't become a Master Sergeant of the SGC without knowing who not to talk to.

"Honey is my work cell phone in the kitchen?" He asked his wife.

"Yes it is who was at the door?"

"Just a man who was trying to bother Lt. Col. Carter."

"As if her pregnancy wasn't hard enough now some man wants to bother her. I hope you threw him out on his ass."

"No I'm going to do one better. I'm going to call General Landry and General O'Neill."

"Good that is the last thing she needs to deal with. It's a good thing that General O'Neill is so sensitive to her needs, she found a good man in him and he is so good with their daughter. He is a great man and a great leader he'll take care of it."

The man picked up his phone and walked into the backyard,

"General O'Neill please … Master Sergeant Siler … it's important … yes I'll hold."

"O'Neill."

"General O'Neill its Siler. I just had a visit from Detective Shanahan at my home. He was looking for Lt. Col. Carter he says it's very important and was prepared to track down the real estate agent to find Lt. Col. Carter's current information …"

The swearing on the other end of the line shocked him in its creativity and dark promise.

"Sir?"

"Have you informed General Landry yet?"

"Not yet sir, I thought you would prefer to keep as much of this out of Lt. Col. Carter's attention as possible."

"You did the right thing Siler. I will talk to Landry myself. If he returns again or if you even see his vehicle in the neighborhood you are to notify Landry immediately."

"Yes sir, how are Lt. Col. Carter and Grace? It must have been very stressful to deal with a hostage situation with a small infant's life at stake."

"They are both relaxing in the house at the moment I need to replace her security team I'm considering choosing an SG team or two for their protection instead of a private firm."

"Anyone of us who works at the SGC would walk through fire for you, Lt. Col. Carter and Grace sir. We would never let anything happen to either of them."

"I know that Siler. Keep me informed."

"Yes Sir."

General O'Neill's house

General O'Neill was furious now Shanahan was preparing to stalk Carter again. The man definitely had problems and needed to be removed from the equation. It wouldn't take too much more of his interference before Carter found out so he made a difficult decision. As soon as Carter woke up from her nap he would tell her everything that had happened since the hostage situation. First though he would brief Landry about the brewing situation. O'Neill hit the speed dial for the base when Landry's direct line was busy.

"This is O'Neill I need to talk to Landry and his direct line is busy."

Sergeant Walter Harriman answered,

"He is currently on the phone with the POTUS sir, I can have him call you after his call is completed."

"That's alright Walter I can wait but in the meantime I need some feelers put out. Shanahan knows about Grace and has already been to Carter's old house. I need you to have everyone on the lookout for him he is not to enter the base, park within five miles of the base and all calls he makes to the base must be recorded after being bounced from dept to dept and put on hold for a minimum of half an hour so we can have someone with Carter when he calls. Also Capt. Kent's wife handled the sale of the house; they need to be told not to reveal any information on the sale unless he gets a warrant. Be sure to provide her office with contact information for a JAG attorney to fight a warrant if Shanahan manages to get one. I want to keep Carter out of this as much as possible."

"No problem sir, would you like to receive daily verbal reports or would you like updates as they come in?"

"Use your own discretion but make sure that Landry receives every report and make all relevant reports to my cell phone."

"Yes sir. General Landry is ready to take your call would you like me to transfer you?"

"Thank you Walter. Keep up the good work."

"Landry."

"It's O'Neill the Shanahan situation is heating up."

"What happened now? He's already tried to call the base twice."

"He went to Carter's old house and Siler gave him the brush off. It's getting to the point where I have to sit Carter down and tell her what's going on. I was trying to keep from worrying her but I don't want for her to find out from someone else. What did he want when he called?"

"He wanted to talk to Lt. Col. Carter and when he was refused he started to ask for her contact information and address when the Sergeant he was talking to hung up on him."

"I assume the Sergeant is now fast tracked for a promotion?"

"I have the paperwork on my desk at the moment."

"Good. I gave Walter some instructions to make Shanahan's next calls very difficult along with other instructions to make sure that finding Carter will be very difficult. Also I'm going to need to borrow an SG team for Carter and Grace's personal protection."

"I'll let the team leaders fight that one out there's no way I want to be involved in that discussion. Also I just got off the phone with the President, he was concerned about how tired Lt. Col. Carter has been lately in meetings and has directed me to order her into taking a new position that he's created to oversee all of the scientific discoveries from the Stargate program. It would require weekly reports in Washington DC and would result in her easing back into fulltime work over a longer period of time."

"That sounds like a good plan. I'm sure she'll love to hear the details from you first thing tomorrow. I would prefer not to be involved in this little project."

There was a knock on the door,

"Just a moment I need to see who that is … its Shanahan I'll send him away and call you later."

After hanging up the phone O'Neill opened the door and then walked onto the porch closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?"

"I want to see Sam and Grace. Where are they?"

"They are none of your concern; if you want to enjoy the rest of your career I suggest you stop your harassing activities. Carter doesn't need this unnecessary stress and I will take steps to make sure you can't bother her anymore."

"You can't keep me away from them all I need to prove is that Grace is my daughter and you will be out of the picture old man."

"Go ahead and try no lawyer will take your case and no judge will hear it. I promise you that getting a DNA sample will be impossible through the courts."

"Why are you fighting this? All I want is what's mine."

"I waited eight years to marry Carter and Grace is my daughter. You won't gain anything from your investigation but you have a lot to lose."

"She was born nine months after she and I broke up and I don't believe in coincidences."

"It is just a coincidence. I suggest you get off my property before I call the police and put another black mark on your record."

He could hear Sam's voice from inside the house. Shanahan tried to grab the door handle when O'Neill grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind Shanahan's back.

"Leave now." O'Neill pushed Shanahan to the ground before he released Shanahan's wrist and went back inside the house to speak with his wife. Shanahan held his throbbing wrist as he stared at the house. Using the house address he could get the phone number and call Sam when O'Neill wasn't home. Fortunately he 'recovered' their garbage before he went to the door so he should have an admissible DNA sample from Grace. Pete returned to his car and drove off to a lounge where he could get some lunch and make another phone call.

He arrived at McNally's, ironically the same restaurant that was the current favorite off duty hideout for off duty SGC officers. Since Pete didn't know this fact and he decided to get Mark more involved in the situation, maybe he could get Mark to sue for custody of his niece.

"Hey Mark its Pete. I'm up in Colorado Springs on a case and I was wondering if you have Sam's phone number so I can ask her to lunch or coffee."

"I usually just use her cell phone number but I don't call when O'Neill is going to be around. He doesn't approve of me and won't allow Sam to talk to me on the phone."

"He answers her cell phone?"

"All the time since they got married. It must have been because of Sam's pregnancy although I was apparently not important enough to be told of my niece's existence."

"So if I called her right now she wouldn't even answer the phone."

"No the man won't even let me talk to her if he answers the phone."

"The man obviously controls her quite strictly when he's at home, probably gives her orders throughout the day. Maybe when you move to Denver you can get custody of Grace."

"I don't think we'll be moving to Denver, my wife has already gotten an interview at a hospital in Colorado Springs so we might be moving there. I can work anywhere but it's harder for her to get a job."

"How did she get an interview so fast?"

"Apparently she applied for a position online last night and she got call this morning. She's going to try and get a motel room for Sunday night so she can fly back here on Monday. You would think that a phone interview would be sufficient, even worse they will only reimburse her expenses if she gets the job."

"That's pretty rough but it's worth it if you can move here and start to get rid of O'Neill. Sam's your sister she has to support your views over his."

Pete was so involved in his conversation that he didn't notice a table of men that had stopped talking to listen to his call,

"Are you going to come to Colorado Springs to make Sam admit she has a baby?"

"My wife gets along with her I'll wait for her report about the baby and then pretend to be surprised."

"Is there anyway that she knows already about the baby?"

"She would never hide something like that from me. We have no secrets between us."

The men who were listening to the conversation were not amused by the implication of the conversation between Pete and Lt. Col. Carter's brother. It was not a coincidence that when Pete left the restaurant after lunch that he found that all four of his tires were slashed.

AN- I hope you liked this chapter, I have to admit that I wrote it out so long ago I had to reread it to figure out what it said and what it means for chapter 9. That's pretty sad but at least you'll have an update. Fortunately I have graduated and hopefully I'll be able get a job and time to write.

AN2- This is a situation that I borrowed from an interview I saw with Mariska Hargitay where she describes filming a scene in Law and Order: SVU while she was very pregnant. In the interview it said that she dove (while properly padded to protect the baby) and was supposed to get up "like a badass" but she was stuck on her back like a turtle. The whole crew started laughing and she had to be helped up. I thought it was a really funny story that should be shared with the world.


End file.
